El Dia De Los Muertos
by Lovelytales
Summary: Based on the Mexican holiday of "the Day of the Dead."   "My time is up." He held his hand against the back of her head as he kissed the exposed left side of her forehead. "You have to let go now."


**Authors note**: I'm still playing with the idea of starting a full on back story for this or possible an entire squeal. So I'd Love to hear some reviews. However if there's nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. I promise I won't read it anyways. :3

**El Dia De Los Muetros** (Spanish for 'The Day of The Dead') is a holiday in Mexico; where people celebrate and mourn for their loved ones who've pasted away. It's celebrated on November 2 and is only one night. Families commonly spend the night visiting the grave of the deceased. To celebrate they make alters for the person being celebrated, and it is common practice to bring the favorite foods and beverages of the deceased. In doing so, they make a tribute to their loved one and honor the dead.

If you don't know to much about the holiday, I'd suggest looking up on Wikipedia. =)

**El Dia De Los Muertos**

3:00 AM. It Ends Tonight. (Andrew)

The sky continued to pour, never ceasing, not for a moment. Echoes traveled though the extensive cave halls. Voices were muffled by the pitter patters of rain drops.

"Please. Don't tell Kat. It's important." The larger figure pleaded.

"And why not let her know? We all know she likes you." The younger man argued.

"I know…" The first man nodded and turned to leave, heading out into the rain. "Get back to her. I don't like her being alone in here."

"Simon! You've been missing for months. Where are you going?"

"I just have some things to do." Simon replied.

"Are you in trouble? What's going on with you? What about Kat?" Andrew's frustration grew.

"Please. Just don't tell her." Simon paused for a moment. "I just had to make sure she was okay." He continued to walk away, confident his secret was safely confided in a friend. He could still hear the second man yelling. Simon smirked. Andrew had been a good friend.

"She'd be a lot better off if you would just stick around!" Frustrated and defeated the second man continued in the other direction.

4:00 AM. (Kat)

A strong breeze blew through the room. The frustration continued to build within him. He looked at Kat and saw she was off in her own world. Her eyes were empty here. He began regretting convincing her to come. He had brought her here to this spot so that she could mourn and move on. She and Simon spent so much time here. He never expected to actually see him. It was hard enough to get her to agree to come, but now he watched her suffer needlessly. Sure he had moved on, but he had a place for her in his heart; and Simon had left. "He's still here you know." Tearing the words from his mouth, he felt the regret of betraying his once closest friend.

She stared blankly at the walls. "Who…" She whispered soullessly, rejecting any and all forms of hope. She had curled black hair. She was petite, maybe 5'4 at best and generally in good health, save for the grieving she was going though.

"I mean, it feels like he's still here." He lied, trying to cover his tracks.

She looked down with empty auburn eyes. "I know."

He couldn't understand. He had seen it with his own two eyes. Simon had fallen. He hadn't left, he had gone. There was no way he could have survived. And how did Simon know where they were. It hit him. He wasn't hiding; he was leaving. Simon was leaving with the dead, because that's what he was. Simon was dead. Loud echoes of thunder bounced off the walls of the caves.

She looked so small sitting there alone. He hated himself. "He's really still here." He stood up. "Simon is still here. I saw him." He closed the gap between them.

"Don't you dare, Andy." She glared at him.

"He said he had to go, but he was there Kat! He was there." Andrew grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I'm not joking, okay. I mean it, I saw him. Kat, Simon is here and he didn't want you to know, but Kat, go find him." He babbled on, becoming more and more incoherent. He would not let her sit there as Simon just walked away from it all! She struggled against him protesting. But Andrew's face was panicked, and that's what convinced her.

He started pulling her toward the cave entrance. She tried her best to keep herself from falling.

"He was right here." He pointed at the mouth of the caves, finally letting go of her wrist. Kat walked up to the entrance way, holding her wrist as the sensation came back to it. She stood just a little over half a foot from the nearest puddle, listening to the cave's pounding echoes of the rain. Staring out into the fields she once loved, she watched the rain drops fall. She was searching for something, anything that would give her an excuse to hope again. Andrew stood several feet back. Watching for any sign that would say he wasn't crazy and Simon hadn't left yet. A few minutes past and a gust of wind blew in, blowing a few droplets of cold water onto Kat's face. Lightning struck down and lit up the grassy fields outside. A faint figure could be made out for just a moment. Kat's eyes widened.

"There!" Andrew yelled. As though hearing the gun that starts a race, she jerked forward into a run, breaking the shield of water pouring over the circular entrance. "Please don't be too late." Andrew silently prayed.

She ran as fast should could, but when the field lit up again there was nothing there. She quickly flung out her phone. '_I can't lose you again'_

_(Flashback)_

_One year ago._

_It was a beautiful hilly area. The grass was long and danced in the cool summer breeze. The sun was high in the sky, signaling mid noon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky._

"_Simon! I finally found you!" Kat yelled cheerfully. Simon looked at her surprised._

"_Kat? How'd you find this place?" he smiled. He was easily a foot taller than her. He was a handsome man with a strong jaw bone, and short dark brown hair. He was muscular and toned._

"_Well, I was looking for you and I just kind of ended up wandering around." She replied honestly and shyly took a step back. He was surprised she was there. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bother you."_

"_No, your fine." He insisted. "Come here," Simon motioned patting the ground next to where he was sitting. "This has always been my favorite place." He stared out towards the distance._

"_I didn't know that." She looked at him. He turned his head towards her and smiled._

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet. I love this place." Kat winced. "Is something wrong?" _

"_No, nothing." Kat pulled off her bag and laid down, staring in to the ocean of the blue sky._

_Simon followed her example. "It's a great place to get away from it all, ya'know?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_If you ever need to talk, come straight here. I'll always be here for you." He sat up and went through her bag. "Here." He said, taking her phone and entering some numbers. She looked at him confused as he handed back her phone. "It's my number. Promise you'll use it." He said very seriously. _

"_Okay." She smiled brightly while accepting her phone._

"_It's Auto-dial number one." He laid back down and looked back to the sky._

_(End Flashback)_

4:30 AM (kat)

Smashing the number one Kat shoved the phone against her ear. "Please pick up." She whispered into it. "Please!" After the third ring she continued running. There was only one place she ever found him out there, and she was almost half way there now.

The phone stopped ringing. "Simon?" There was no answer. "Please Simon, say something!"

She could hear a faint but steady voice. "Kat. What do you want from me? Let me go."

"Don't say that! Please, I care about you! I care about you, Simon! Don't leave me again."

"I can't stay." He replied firmly. Before she had a chance to reply she felt her body hit the ground hard. She let out at loud yelp. Her shoes had slipped on the soaking muddy grass combination. And her phone slammed against a large rock, just missing her head but damaging her phone beyond repair. The rain quickly ruined any salvageable part.

"No…" Disheartened but not hopeless Kat lifted herself up and continued running.

4:30 PM (Simon)

It was almost time for the sun to rise, but the rain was still not letting up. The water on the grass glistened. The cold winds bit at his skin. He was still walking when his phone began to ring. His heart sunk. "Damn you, Andrew." He knew who it was. She had her own ring tone. _'I never want to leave her.'_ He held up the phone and took a moment to regain his composure before hitting the button to answer. Her voice make his heart tighten in his chest.

""Simon?" He didn't say a word. "Please Simon, say something!" His mouth opened, but words refused to obey him.

"Kat…" He struggled to choke out her name. "What do you want from me? Let me go." Simon spoke calmly and stood still, listening for her response.

He could hear panic in her voice. She was breathing heavily and quickly. He swore he could hear the sound of her small feet hitting the mud. "Don't say that! Please, I care about you! I care about you, Simon! Don't leave me again."

"I can't stay." He replied firmly. He heard a loud thud and a scream before the line went dead. His phone glowed with a call ended message. "Kat!" He was worried, but there was nothing he could do for her now. He smiled gently, almost satisfied with having heard her voice one last time. He was about to begin walking when he began to think about what she said. 'I care about you!' Her words rung in Simon's head taunting him. Something about it was familiar and haunting.

_(Flashback) _

"_What do you mean can't say love." He said frustrated. "I really don't understand." Simon walked away. Tuning out much of what was going on around him. Simon was upset. Bonnie was trying her best to help him though it all._

"_A long time ago she was hurt by someone she loved. I don't know who it was but I know she was left all alone. He left and she never saw him again. I really think she's just afraid of the word. Maybe it's psychological or something I don't know, but she's afraid that if she loves you, you're going to leave her." Bonnie said, grabbing Simon's arm._

"_So what, she's incapable of loving anyone?" He pulled his arm back and kept walking. Simon was clearly angry and emotional. Bonnie had never seen him this upset. _

"_Of course not, I've known her for a long time, Simon. She's very loving. She just can't always express her feelings. She says she cares, but she means she loves. She hardly even says that. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll work it out. She just needs someone to stay with her." Bonnie continued. Simon stopped and tried to process Bonnie's words. _

"_Yeah…" Simon sighed. He didn't quite understand it; but he knew he loved her, and she was hurt. He wanted to be there for her; but more than that, he just wanted her to accept him._

_(End Flashback)_

5:00 AM (Simon)

"Kat…" Simon whispered into the wind. He understood her now. Even in her most distressed times. She still wouldn't say it. He felt a little closer to her now, but it was already too late. He continued walking along his path. The rain began to let up and he finally arrived at the highest hilltop. Simon's favorite spot.

He stood at the place they once sat together. The sky in the distance began to brighten a couple shades, preparing for the sun rise. He prepared himself to say good bye to this favorite piece of peace, but soon felt a presence behind him. He turned around and there she stood. She had made it before he left. She was worn out and muddy. Her clothes were absolutely soaked, and she was shivering and panting for air. Her face was dirty and tear stained. Her head was down and her hands were clenched.

"Please…don't leave me…please…don't leave me" she was practically traumatized.

He couldn't hold himself back. "Kat." He walked up to her and she fell to her knees. He kneeled down and held her to his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder. "There's nothing I can do," he whispered "I'm so sorry." She began to calm a bit, and wrapped her arms around his waist and up to his shoulder blades. She had worn herself out, but her grip was so strong. She held him as though life depended on it. Nothing could make her let go. "My time is up." He held his hand against the back of her head as he kissed the exposed left side of her forehead. "You have to let go now." Kat's grip tightened. Together they sat there; holding each other until the sun finally began its rise.

_It Ends Tonight  
_


End file.
